harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingsley Shacklebolt
Kingsley Shacklebolt is a tall black wizard in the employ of the Ministry of Magic. He worked for the Ministry as an Auror, but joined the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix in 1995 after being convinced of the return of Lord Voldemort. Working undercover within the Ministry, he fed the Order with information, and misdirected the Ministry's efforts to locate Sirius Black. In 1996, he fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and was later assigned to guard the Muggle Prime Minister, posing as his secretary. Forced into hiding following the fall of the Ministry to Lord Voldemort in 1997, Kingsley continued to oppose the new regime. In 1998, he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and was named Acting Minister for Magic in the aftermath. He was eventually named full Minister for Magic, and worked hard to revolutionalise the Ministry. Biography Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix Kingsley worked as a Senior Auror in the Ministry of Magic. When rumour of Lord Voldemort's return was denied by the Ministry, Kingsley was convinced of his return, and subsequently joined the Order of the Phoenix. Along with Nymphadora Tonks, he worked as a covert operative, keeping the Order supplied with information. In addition, Kingsley was also assigned to lead the task force searching for Sirius Black by the Ministry. Since Black was a member of the Order, Kingsley sidetracked the investigation by providing false leads that indicated that Black was hiding in Tibet. .]] In the Summer of 1995, Kingsley volunteered to be a member of the Advance Guard to escort Harry Potter to the Order Headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place. He was also at the Ministry on the day of Harry's hearing to answer the charge of using magic in front of a Muggle, and staged an argument with fellow Order member Arthur Weasley to protect their covers as Rufus Scrimgeour was asking questions. During the argument, he slipped Arthur a copy of The Quibbler containing an article that he thought Sirius would find amusing - an article that claimed Sirius was actually Stubby Boardman. He later attended the party at Grimmauld Place to celebrate Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's promotion to Prefects. 's office with Dawlish, Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge.]] In 1996, Kingsley accompanied Cornelius Fudge and Dawlish to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to confront Albus Dumbledore over Dolores Umbridge's discovery of Dumbledore's Army. Despite his loyalty to the Order, Kingsley was forced to play along with the Minister, although he was able to place a Memory Charm on Marietta Edgecombe to stop her divulging any more secrets regarding Dumbledore's Army, and to agree with Dumbledore's version of events. During Dumbledore's escape, Kingsley was incapacitated along with the Minister, Dawlish, Umbridge and Marietta to maintain his cover, an action that Dumbledore regretted but deemed necessary. Towards the middle of 1996, Harry was duped into going to the Department of Mysteries on the pretense that Sirius Black was being held captive. Kingsley, along with Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, travelled to the Ministry to rescue Harry and several of his friends. In the ensuingbattle, Kingsley began dueling two Death Eaters at once, then faced Augustus Rookwood. Late in the battle, Kingsley dueled with Bellatrix Lestrange just after she had sent Sirius through The Veil. Kingsley was injured in the duel, falling to the ground with a scream, but recovered from his injuries''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The Second War With the return of Lord Voldemort now publicly acknowledged, Rufus Scrimgeour replaced Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic. Following the unsuccessful attempt to place the Imperius Curse on Muggle Junior Minister Herbert Chorley, it was decided that the Muggle Prime Minister needed protection. Kingsley was assigned to the Prime Minister as a bodyguard, posing as his new secretary, in the summer of 1996. Kingsley's portrayal of a Muggle convinced the Prime Minister, who was shocked to learn the truth from Scrimgeour several days later. The Prime Minister considered him an excellent secretary, capable of doing twice the work of his predecessor. Despite his assignment to the Muggle Prime Minister, Kingsley did attend the funeral of Albus Dumbledore in 1997Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. With Dumbledore's death, and the Second Wizarding War in full swing, the Order's attention turned to protecting Harry Potter. With the protection he enjoyed at the 4 Privet Drive due to expire on his seventeenth birthday, a plan was formed to break the protection early and escort him to safety at The Burrow. Although still assigned to protect the Muggle Prime Minister, Kingsley was chosen to speak with the Dursleys, as his ability to act and dress like a Muggle would offend them less, and he informed them that they too would have to go into hiding for their protection. Several days before Harry's birthday, Kingsley was part of the Order task force sent to escort Harry to safety. Acting as a Protector, he rode a Thestral with Hermione Granger disguised as Harry by way of the Polyjuice Potion. During the subsequent battle, Kingsley and Hermione were chased by five Death Eaters, injuring two and possibly killing one. They were also briefly chased by Lord Voldemort himself after he killed Alastor Moody, but he broke off the pursuit once the real Harry was located. Kingsley and Hermione finally made it back to The Burrow, and Kingsley believed that their plan had been betrayed, challenging Remus Lupin with a personal question to ensure his identity. Satisfied, he relayed his news - including the fact that Lord Voldemort could fly unaided - to the rest of the Order that had returned, and waited anxiously for the others. Eventually, though, Kingsley was forced to leave The Burrow and return to his duty guarding the Prime Minister. warns guests at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding about the fall of the Ministry of Magic.]] On August 1st, 1997, the Ministry of Magic fell to Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Where Kingsley was on that day, either at the Ministry or still guarding the Prime Minister, is unknown. However, he was aware of the events, and sent his Patronus to The Burrow to warn the guests at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding of what had occured. His warning allowed Harry, Hermione, and Ron Weasley to escape the reception. Kingsley appeared to continue to work for the Ministry of Magic following the death of Rufus Scrimgeour, much like other members of the Order such as Arthur Weasley. However, he was forced on the run after he broke the Taboo about saying Lord Voldemort's name, and had to fight off several Death Eaters. He went into hiding, but remained active in the resistance effort, contributing to the ''Potterwatch radio broadcast under the alias of Royal, urging Wizards help protect Muggle neighbours. In the May of 1998, Kingsley was alerted to the coming battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Apparated to the Hog's Head, and travelled to the school through the secret tunnel joining it to the Room of Requirement. Arriving in the Great Hall, he consulted with Minerva McGonagall and took charge of the situation, dividing the available fighters into groups and assigning them to defend certain areas of the school. He, along with Arthur and Remus, led groups of fighters into the school grounds to intercept the enemy. Towards the end of the battle, after Lord Voldemort displayed an apparently dead Harry to the defenders of the castle and Neville Longbottom had killed Nagini, Kingsley, along with Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn dueled the Dark Lord in the Great Hall. They were defeated, but soon after, Harry took up the battle and defeated Voldemort for good. In the aftermath of the battle, Kingsley was named as Acting Minister for MagicHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. After the war Kingsley was eventually made permanent Minister for Magic, and set about ridding the Ministry of corruption and discrimination. He banned the use of Dementors to guard Azkaban, and made sure they would not be used to torment the opponents of the Ministry. He appointed Harry Potter as the head of the Auror Department, and made Percy Weasley a high-ranking officialJ.K. Rowling Web Transcript. Physical appearance Kingsley was a tall black wizard. He was bald, and wore a single gold hoop earring. He had a slow, deep voice. Personality and traits Kingsley was calm and controlled, with a deep reassuring voice and commanding stature. Unlike many wizards, Kingsley mastered the knack of dressing and acting like a Muggle, leading to his assignment to guard the Muggle Prime Minister. Kingsley was also a good judge of character, and trusted individuals regardless of age, basing his judgements on his knowledge of their character and abilities. He trusted Fred and George Weasley with the defense of the secret passages during the Battle of Hogwarts, and allowed Harry Potter into the Auror Department at the age of seventeenWizard of the Month, October 2007, http://www.jkrowling.com. The opposite of the Pure-blood advocates, Kingsley believed in equality and fairness for all - wizard and Muggle. Behind the scenes *Kingsley was portrayed by George Harris in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *It is never mentioned if Kingsley was a member of the first Order of the Phoenix or not. However, in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, he calls James Potter by his first name and compares Harry to him, indicating he knew him personally. This may indicate he was a member of the first Order, but this has never been officially stated. *Kingsley also shows a good sense of humour in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He is given Phineas Nigellus Black's line concerning Dumbledore and how he has got style shortly after the Headmaster's escape from the Minister for Magic and several Aurors. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' References Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Kingsley